


'Sam puts the bucket away'

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e02 Form and Void, Gen, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Coda to episode 11x02, 'Form and Void' (1 of 3)





	'Sam puts the bucket away'

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr

Sam puts the bucket away. The sponge is still sitting at the bottom, dry now but crusty with watery blood. He throws it out. 

He doesn’t touch the books. He can’t face it. Half of them are ruined, soaked in lighter fluid, and the triage process seems monumental, impossible, right now. 

Twelve hours ago, he was dying. 

He walks down the hallway, past the patched-up wall where Dean nearly caught him with a hammer to the skull. In his bedroom, he locks the door. He feels exhausted; sick and shaky at his centre. He hasn’t slept in days. 

It’s dark in the bedroom, like the cupboard; like the Cage. Improbably, Sam falls asleep. He dreams. The library floorboards are bubbling through with blood and he’s mopping and mopping and it won’t get clean. _I’m trying_ , he thinks. _I’m trying to fix it._ Dean stands in the doorway, arms crossed, sardonic. “We need to get a maid,” he says.


End file.
